


I Am The One Hiding Under Your Bed

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, Fallen Angel!Gabriel, Gen, Monster under the bed Gabriel, Young Dean Winchester, monster!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: Who isn't afraid of those dark spaces under the bed. They're just so perfect for anything to that wants to hide...and there are so many hungry things in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October!

Slithering scales and claws crept through the darkness. Hunting. Wings long ago withered away from disuse and a form warped by it’s long fall, this monster stalked through the night.

Pray was within easy and plentiful from the tight holes and ominous openings the creatures Gabriel lurked. It amused him sometimes, how humans were still so afraid, even with all their clever little inventions to keep the night away. Fire could kill monsters, but it created more shadows than it banished. Electricity was far more capable, but humans, proud fools, too quickly forgot that they were vulnerable and turned off their lights when the night came. 

So Gabriel hunted.

Somewhere nearby he could smell the sweet scent of fear and youth. He crawled along the shadow roads, saliva dripping from his fangs as he imagined his next meal. He passed openings to closets and basement stairs. Homes these days had so many lovely, dark spaces to hide. Gabriel could remember the days when just  _ getting _ into homes was the problem, one roomed little hovels containing all that delicious humanity. Ages of hunger and haunting dark roads after he fell, fighting off others of his dark kin for just the chance at a stray traveler. Now, getting a meal was as simple as finding a piece of furniture to wait under.

There was a child nearby. Gabriel could feel the shivers of fear coming off a warm, tender body near to the dark path. He turned, following the scent of prey. It would be a bed this time, the child alone and vulnerable in the dark while their parents slept rooms away.

**He was so hungry.**

Eagerly, he crawled forward, feeling the damp cold of the dark paths slip away. New scents of mold and stale cigarette smoke replaced them and Gabriel could feel ratty carpet over wood under his claws. He curled forward, pulling his body into the physical world of the humans, tucking into the late night darkness under the sad excuse for a bed.

He wasn’t alone.

Prey scent filled his nostrils and he opened his slit eyes to the musty underside of a generic bed. Two terrified eyes stared back at him in the dark. It was the child.

Fear was like syrup, sweet and heavy on his tongue as he gleefully circled the edge of the bed. To have a meal delivered straight into his jaws was good fortune unheard of!

The child gave a shudder, eyes wide as his inferior sight traced Gabriel’s outline. He seemed petrified, frozen in fear and already curled up tight. Gabriel hummed in pleasure, tail wrapping around to caress the child’s legs, and baby soft skin met his scales. The child twitched at the touch, tears starting to gather in his green little eyes, but oddly he made no move or even noise. From somewhere else in the room a door slammed.

Boots stomped into the room, the scrape and jingle of keys loud in the quiet space. Child and monster tensed as a man’s voice cursed at something in the dark. 

Gabriel sheathed his claws, preparing to withdraw. Looked like his luck was shit after all. Missing children were easy to explain away, and even the occasional full grown man suddenly disappearing from their home in the dead of night wouldn’t attract that much attention. But a screaming child snatched away under his parent’s noses? Or a whole family suddenly gone without warning? It was too risky. Damn shame too. 

The man in the room was cursing now and Gabriel took advantage of the noise cover to pull back, prepared to withdraw to the dark paths. 

“Dean! Where the fuck is that kid.”

Under the bed Gabriel hissed in surprise as little hands clutched at his skeletal wings. 

“Piece’f shit, DEAN WINCHESTER YOU GET OUT HERE BOY.”

The fear scent was overpowering, and when something glass smashed somewhere above them the shaking child buried his face in Gabriel’s matted fur patches.

“Damn children, can’t trust’m for...one goddamn hour alone,” there was the sound of a cap opening and Gabriel didn’t even need the disgusting gulping sounds the man was making making to know he was further pickling his liver. 

“He better’not show his face...round here if he...fuck! If he can’t fucking stay where’put him,” a can fell to the floor, rolling to a stop just under the bed as the man gave a belch and another can was opened. 

‘Waste of space...Why do I even bother,” another belch, and the bed shook around them as a weight lay on it. “When I catch him I’ll teach that brat not to listen t’his father.”

Gabriel curled tightly around the child, annoyed now. This piss poor excuse for a father had ruined his night, and now the kid was getting him all wet.

He was annoyed. And still hungry.

“Hey kid,” he hissed, tongue flicking lazily out between crooked fangs. “You seem to be in a pickle here,” the child was staring at him, tears still leaking out of his ridiculous Bambi eyes. “Well it’s your lucky day. I’m a sack full of daddy issues and hungry enough that I’m willing to eat your father instead of you,” he dragged his tail down the child’s arm, enjoying the whimper of fear the touch elected. “Or I can put you out of your misery. It sounds like your dad plans to beat your ass when you decide to show your face, so maybe you would rather be eaten instead.”

The kid gave a muffled cry, shaking his head as he closed his eyes tightly. The man on the bed above them gave a grumble and rolled over, causing the bed to shake and the child to push further into the dark hiding spot. 

“Please,” his voice was small and watery. “Don’t want dad to hurt me anymore.”

Gabriel grinned, all his teeth glinting in the dim sliver of light that made it under the bed. 

“Good choice, kiddo.”

It would be cliche to say that the man on the bed didn’t even have time to scream. It would also be a lie. He screamed, a lot. Gabriel made sure he felt it, every crunch of bone and rip of flesh. 

The fear rolling off the drunken brute in his last moments of  life was almost as delicious as the rest of him was. 

The next morning’s crime scene was gruesome, and the cops were completely flummoxed by the lack of body or witnesses. Sadly, nobody paid much attention to Dean Winchester when his father was alive, and now that he seemed to be dead it was like the child never even existed. No trace of him was ever found (not that anyone looked very hard) and the world did it’s best to forget about the gruesome, apparent murder in a mostly empty motel, and about the child that should have been found there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't know if this will be a one shot or not. I have ideas for a follow up fic, but I'm not sure I have the time. I would really like to write it!
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
